Pyromaniac
by Angels And Mercenaries
Summary: Rain pelts her heated skin, unusual for a vampire. Her hands and lips move in a rhythmic dance, keeping him safe from the flames she's known for. "You're not very hot for a werewolf." "Well, you're freaking burning up for a dead person." Her eyes are tired and heart stutters, but he reignites her.
1. Sempiternal

Louisa Whittock was convinced, from the moment of her second daughter's birth, that the infant would be followed by Death.

June Ivory Whittock was a still-born with an above average body temperature and love for fire.

She gave the girl up to many religious practices, praying like any good mother that her child would lead a carefree life.

Such, unfortunately, was not the case.

June remembered all those white-clad priests and exorcists kneeling before her with false kindly expressions before they would speak in the ancient language, screaming at her chair-bound, cowering form and roughly yanking her hair and pushing her.

Sadly for the priests, she did not show any signs of screaming in random languages at them or start bleeding from her eyes.

_"Look at her. Yes, that one with the blue eyes and bite marks. She's the anti-Christ, that thing."_

_"You know, those Whittock girls were cursed by their own mother. She wanted to sacrifice them to Satan, my friend tells me."_

_"Can you believe it? June Whittock tried to accuse her mother of infidelity! The nerve of that creature. I'd lock mine up and never let her out."_

For sixteen years, June watched the people around her murmur and cast fearful sideways glances; not-so-subtlety sneering and keeping their distance from the 'creature' that she was.

She watched as her mother, the woman who'd begun the cycle, succumb to society's glares and flinch every time June entered the room.

She felt her elder sister's warm hand on her back and felt the love and reassurance behind the warm smiles.

She heard the rumors.

She saw her life as if it had already happened. She'd be a disgrace, unmarried, penniless and weak. No laughter and gay parties, loving man to wake up beside every morning, tight corset dresses, no love.

For a fifteen year old young lady in the eighteenth century, nothing could be much worse than June's condition.

Ruled out by society, disregarded by her mother, feared by the rest. Only her father and sister loved her.

She doubted that, sometimes.

_"Darrell?" the dark haired-child peeked up from under her covers. _

_"Yes?" Darrell replied, eyes on her book._

_"Why does mummy hate me so?" the girl's voice shook and her lower lip trembled piteously. _

_Darrell gave June a sad little smile, saying, "Oh, she loves you, Junie. She's just- afraid of you, that's all."_

_"But why?" the little girl was adamant to find out why their mother had started crying when June accidentally dropped her doll into the fireplace. _

_Darrell seemed at loss for words._

_"Perhaps you had make her a card tomorrow, Junie. I'm sure she'd like that." _

_June nodded, a bright smile replacing the frown. She didn't know what was wrong with her beloved mother to treat her so, but she wanted to fix it. _

She hadn't died from all those 'exorcisms', but from her own father's hand.

_"Father? What's wrong?" fifteen year old June cried, rushing over to her father's limp form on the study chair. _

_He shocked her with his tears._

_"I-I'm so sorry, Junie, I am. It-it is all my fault," He whispered, tears soaking her dying daughter's gown. _

_At suppertime, the two sisters were the only ones at the table. _

_"What's wrong with Father, Darrell?"_

_Darrell glanced up, looking pained. _

_"He's upset, June."_

_"Well, of course." June said impatiently, "But why?"_

_"Your test results came back today, June."_

_"The ones with Dr. Peyton?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And? Don't be such a drag, Darrell, spit it out already," She said with an un-ladylike eye roll. _

_"You've got lung cancer, June!" Darrell screeched, causing June to flinch as she pushed the chair back. "I knew I should have told Father to stop smoking so; you're going to die," she said, falling back down with a sob. _

_Darrell didn't see June's relieved expression before she hurried to try and comfort her older sister._

June had died many deaths before the news of her cancer.

Second-hand smoking.

Two hundred years later, June Ivory Volturi smiled as she looked out of her bedroom window.

She'd beaten all those foolish priests and her pathetic mother. She'd out-lived them all.

And now she stepped out on the balcony, gazing through the mist at the life streaking by her, her grin grew wider.

She laughed a low bell-like sound, the black and golden pendant swinging lazily between her nimble fingers.

Life was good for the aged vampire. Very good indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo! We are the Angels and Mercenaries, and we present to you *stomach drum roll please* our very first story! :) We usually prefer one-shots, but this seemed an interesting plot to do. Tell us your thoughts, yeah? Danke!<strong>


	2. Inhumane

"June!"

The brunette vampire froze in her tracks and turned, burgundy eyes wide as she looked at her friend Jane.

"Good morning, Jane. How are you this fine morning?" June replied, an easy smile spreading across her pointed, elvish features as she firmly clutched a necklace behind her back.

Jane narrowed her eyes, and held out a small hand, "I'm afraid I require my pendant immediately. Aro summons us."

"I don't have it." June said, the lie clear in her eyes.

"June, do you want to feel-"

"Oh Mother Mary, no!" June yelped, flinging the necklace in Jane's face before she could say the word _pain_.

Jane caught it seconds before it hit her and scowled, turning to stride to the main halls. June carefully tread behind her, eyeing the terrifying vampire in worry.

Jane was her only close companion, but sometimes she wouldn't act like a very good one. Well, it wasn't exactly her fault she was a sadistic, disturbed child.

Pushing the doors open, the two vampires glided gracefully to stand before Aro, heads lowered in respect and not making eye contact.

"Children." Aro smiled, lowering the book he was reading.

"You summoned us, Master?" June asked, eyes flickering up for a fraction of a second.

He gave a slow nod, staring out the window as though lost in thought.

A few minutes later, June fidgeted slightly and Aro noticed.

"June," he said, not looking away from where the rain pelted harshly on the windowpane, "I have received some interesting news on your sister."

Unless one looked closely, June showed no sign of recognition.

"My sister?"

Aro looked at her now, humor playing in his eyes.

"Surely you remember your sister, June."

"Of course." June answered tightly.

Aro smiled. "She has taken temporary residence near the Olympic coven's area."

"The Cullen's, Master?"

The aged vampire nodded, unusually grave.

"As you know, the Cullen's are an important asset to us, as well as the rest of our world," he said, referring to their abilities, "It would not do to have a vampire under our protection insulting their…diet." A light smirk crossed his lips. "I'd like her informed of this, I'm sure she'll agree to alter her diet for a while. And take care of the menace in Port Townsend, they've been irritating me quite a while."

June understood immediately. "Of course."

"Take Demetri in case they run. And June," he called as she turned to leave, "Do enquire about the health of my old friend, Carlisle."

A devilish smile flitted across the female vampire's face for a split second before it was gone.

"I will be sure to do so, Master." and she was gone with the wind that ruffled the room's open windows.

Aro glanced at the silent Jane.

"Now, tell me exactly _why_ this Isabella Swan is still a human."

He wasn't pleased.

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye on the blonde one, he's the leader." Demetri spoke in a mere whisper, looking down in disgust at his strawberry milkshake.<p>

"How on Earth do humans drink this? It's revolting." he said with a frown twisting his mouth.

"Concentrate, Demetri," June said with a small smile, taking a sip of her green tea and hiding a grimace.

That wasn't going to stay down for long.

"Come." she ordered, swiftly standing up when the blonde vampire exited the café.

They walked at a human pace, June's red eyes trained on the fair head a few paces ahead of her.

The wind picked up slightly, and a smirk twitched at June's lips as the blonde male stiffened slightly.

In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

But the Volturi weren't called brilliant without good reason.

The two guards ran after him, and June _tsked_ in disappointment when he entered an alley.  
>Such a bad move, it would be all too easy to corner him now.<p>

Demetri sped ahead of June, slamming the vampire into the brick wall. The wall cracked and June took her leisure time to walk up to them as they struggled.

Flames licked at the end of his trousers, and the vampire stiffened.

"June."

"I'm afraid I don't know your name-"

"Carlos." he snapped, red eyes glaring back at her.

"Carlos," she mused, "Pretty name. Do you know why we're here, Carlos?"

"No." he spat, still trying to get away from Demetri's tight grip.

"You've been careless, young vampire." June said with a careless flick of her hand, and the flames rose higher up his pants.

"I didn't do anything!" he hissed, "It was all my coven, I never did anything, I swear!"

June raised an eyebrow, "They are called _your_ coven for a reason, Carlos. You are the _leader_ for a reason. Don't tell me you don't notice the human police discovering bloodless bodies every other day?"

Carlos was silent, and the flames turned blue as June's irritation grew.

"I don't have much time for this, Carlos," she said, voice low in an attempt to keep herself under control. "It was your vampires, was it not?"

He nodded, and Demetri gave a warning glance at his fellow guard when the blue flames flared angrily.

They disappeared.

"Very well. Demetri, if you may?" June said with a nod and Carlos' eyes widened.

"No! I didn't do anything, please! I have a mate, she'll-"

"A mate?" June asked, turning to fix her red gaze on him.

He nodded frantically.

A callous smile spread across the vampire's face and Carlos -if physically possible- turned paler. "Then this ought to be even more fun."

And turned her heel, walking out of the dark, deserted alley with Carlos' screams echoing in her mind.

* * *

><p>One vampire against two is an easy job.<p>

Two vampires against five, not so much.

But when the two vampires are gifted, compared to one who can camouflage herself, that job becomes just as easy.

It was June and Demetri versus the dark female who had disappeared when she turned the color of her bedroom walls.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." June called softly, sharp eyes sweeping the room cautiously. Perhaps, the newborn would like to join the Volturi. Her gift was extremely useful for a spy.

"Demetri," she said pointedly, and he looked over at her with a scowl as she broke his concentration to track the newborn.

"Just find her." she said simply and he nodded in understanding. If Aro did not find a use of her gift, he'd have her killed. Easy as that.

But June had a feeling her master would be pleased with a vampire like this one.

Barely a second after the thought entered her mind, Demetri was beside her. He reached out behind her and grabbed something in thin air and what looked like air made a choking sound.

Slowly, the female came into view as she squirmed in Demetri's breaking grasp.

"S-stop! I can't-" she gasped and Demetri loosened his grip.

"What is your name, newborn?" June asked, her calm demeanor masking the impatience she felt on the inside. If these idiots had been more careful, then perhaps they wouldn't have to waste time making this trip.

"Sasha." the dark-skinned beauty snapped, failing to claw desperately at Demetri's arm.

"Sasha. Now, I'm going to give you an opportunity to live. Join us, and you'll be respected beyond imagination." June said carefully, gauging how Sasha would react.

"Feared, you mean. No thanks, I'd rather die than join your pathetic little group." Sasha gave a breathless laugh, and June shook her head.

She could neither understand how vampire's enjoyed breathing even though they barely needed it, nor the fear they had for the Volturi coven.

"Last chance. It's a yes or a no and then… as the Red Queen says, off with your head." June smiled, pleased at her knowledge of the reference.

"No. I swore the second I became a vampire I wouldn't dare to infect myself with your filth."

June tilted her head, amusement playing at her pointed features. "Oh? Are you not of our filth, newborn? After all, you have killed more in two months than I have in two years."

"No, you don't understand." Sasha remained adamant, "You kill because you're afraid that someone else might take over. That all of you will be exposed, and the supernatural world will come to light of the humans. You're afraid of _dying_."

"Do you know what humans will try to do if they discover we exist, newborn? Perhaps, with all your philosophical thought this has not occurred to you. They already fear the vampires in their childish story tales, finding out vampires truly exist would simply be a reason for them to label us as abominations. Exterminate our kind." June hissed, the blue flames once again creeping up her arms and Demetri growled low in his throat.

Sasha grinned weakly, not struggling anymore. She stood limp in the Volturi tracker's grasp. "That's not my point, guard. I won't join you because I know that in the end all of you will perish, and I'll be laughing at you from my place in Hell."

"Oh, you'll be going to Hell, alright," June said grimly, nodding at Demetri.

Just as his grip tightened around Sasha's neck, the female newborn glanced at June.

And she was gone, just like the rest of them.

June touched her Volturi pendant, lips moving in a silent prayer before they disappeared with a flutter of dark cloaks. Forks was not too far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo! We apologize for being so late, some of us had our examinations (ay, junior high can be tiresome) and our editors were arguing over the grammar. :) Will update soon! *hopefully, yeah*<strong>


	3. Consternation

June blinked once, twice.

The contact lens irritated her eyes; she hadn't thought that they would, what with her being so resistant to most things as a vampire.

The dark haired, blue-eyed and pale teenager stared right back at her in the mirror.

June allowed a sardonic smile to tilt her thin lips into an odd half-smile. She did have a reflection, after all. Those dull-witted humans believed vampires had no reflection and here she was, gazing at herself.

"June," Demetri's deep voice called through the closed door, "we must leave."

June was glad to leave. The dingy, dusty little store Demetri had wanted to stop by did nothing to help her heightened senses.

He said it reminded him something of his human life.

June didn't comment.

She opened the door of the trial room and gave a distasteful glance at the aged man behind the counter.

"Have you purchased anything?"

Demetri shook his head as they walked out. "Nothing to buy. I grew up in one of those shops. Something of the sort, anyway."

June honestly did not care a two pence for her fellow guard's human life. She just wanted to get the job done.

The good things about Forks, Washington DC were the cloudy weather and dense forests.

The rest was… insipid and uninspiring to say in the least.

The humans looked tired, the houses worn, the gardens lifeless and the very aura of the little town just _dull_.

June compared it to her place in Italy, with its lively festivals and energetic life.

"Do you have a plan?" Demetri asked as they sped along like whispers in the trees, their light feet barely touching or making a sound on the moist ground.

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"We simply inform the Olympic coven today of my relative's temporary residence, and tomorrow meet the vampire." June didn't want to say the word _sister_.

"Would the seer not have foreseen this?"

June shook her head, rounding a corner. The familiar scent of vampire invaded her nose. "She can only see the decisions of those she has met. I do not believe she has met the vampire yet."

"You mean your sister."

June shot Demetri an irritated look. "Yes."

He shrugged, a gesture June found perplexing in its humane-ness. If that was ever a word, that is.

"You can say it."

"I'd rather not." June answered stiffly, coming to a halt in front of a large, elegant house. How typical; flaunting their wealth.

But then again, June would be hypocritical to comment.

The Olympic coven were waiting for them.

June's blue eyes scanned the coven, from the tiny Alice to brooding Edward. Isabella was absent and June felt relieved. She hadn't fed in quite a while, and if this human was as mouthwatering as they said she was, June wouldn't have a small issue controlling herself.

"She not here." Edward snapped at June, who refrained from scoffing. The obviousness of his statement must have occurred to Edward as well, because he merely resorted to glaring at her.

June ignored him, she had no time to waste on petty mind-readers.

"Welcome to Forks," Carlisle spread his arms out with a small smile, the apprehension alight in his golden eyes. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit, guards?"

June glanced at Demetri before speaking. "Aro would like to inform you of a fellow vampire's residence in your area. She is unfamiliar to your… dietary regimen, and we shall be notifying her of it soon."

Carlisle nodded. "We've noticed her around this area quite often. Is she a member of the Volturi?"

June wanted to laugh at their stupidity. It seemed that living among humans had lowered their intelligence.

If June's sister had been a Volturi member, why on Earth would they make the trip to simply inform the coven?

Edward growled low in his throat, eyes flashing menacingly. "It isn't wise to insult our leader on our lands, guard."

"Oh, I wasn't being rude." June smiled comfortingly, but the Cullens felt at unease before her presence. June Volturi's name was infamous in their world, particularly for her cold-heartedness.

"What's her name?" the pretty blonde asked, her expression closed off and rude.

Demetri spoke up for June, and she was grateful. She didn't want to speak of or hear her sister's name. "Darrell Whittock. Nomad."

Alice looked up in surprise, before a wide grin spread across her face. For the first time in her life, June didn't see it coming. Alice ran forward, nearly pushing June to the ground in a breaking hug.

June stilled, the shock of being _touched _not registering in her mind.

She came to a second later, throwing Alice against a tree and hissing threateningly. The little seer's mate rushed to her aid.

"I would advise against physical contact, seer." June spat, shuddering mentally at the thought of being close to someone.

Demetri came to stand beside her, baring his teeth. The Cullen's slowly backed off, throwing curious glances at their coven mate.

"June, don't you remember me?" Alice was standing in front of her again, and June took a step back. Her flames ignited at her fingertips, blue and ominous.

Carlisle's mate gasped, but Alice refused to budge.

"The hospital, you took care of me." Alice's eyes were wide and pleading, begging June to remember the one good thing she'd ever done.

How could she forget? The human Alice was petite and graceful and broken. June had watched her turn from a lively child to a depressed teenager. The spark that would light up in her brown eyes whenever she saw June and Darrell enter the hospital, the secret usherings away from the torture they would have inflicted upon Alice.

Oh, June remembered, alright.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, seer." June said evenly, the fire burning out into thin wisps of smoke.

"But you-" Alice tried to talk but her blonde mate pulled her back against his chest, giving June a strange look.

She kept her emotions in check.

"Well, thank you for coming to us. We will make sure to greet this vampire as soon as possible." Carlisle tried to make the peace, and June nodded. She turned to follow Demetri across the river when a sharp scent touched her nose and she stiffened.

"Werewolf," she murmured, slowly turning around. The Cullen's looked alarmed, forming a circle around the two Volturi members.

June bared her teeth.

Werewolves were forbidden to come near vampires.

"June, we can explain," Carlisle began, but was silenced when the flames reappeared with a vengeance and Demetri growled at him. Carlisle's mate growled right back.

In her peripheral vision, June saw two approaching figures.

She straightened, saying, "We'd like to meet these shape-shifters. Tell them to turn back to human form."

Alice hesitated. "They don't like being ordered around."

"Would you prefer us forcing them back?" Demetri asked, brown eyes angry. He understood the consequences if Aro discovered this little piece of information.

Alice's mate stepped towards the two werewolves, who were staring at the Volturi guard.

The vampire spoke to them, hushed and hurried. June figured he was using his abilities to convince them.

A few minutes later, he broke the tense silence. "They're coming."

The werewolves reappeared in human form and June observed their every move. There would be no bloodshed today, but she wouldn't allow them to run away either.

"Werewolves," Demetri took charge, and June let him. "If you are unaware of our laws-"

"What do you want?" June glanced up at the taller man. He exuded a dominating, powerful aura. Clearly the leader of his pack. The man beside him was almost as tall, but leaner.

Demetri was unaffected by the rude interruption. "It is against our laws for vampire's to associate with your kind, werewolf."

"We aren't buddies with the Cullen's, vampire. Merely associates." the leader said calmly, and June frowned. He clearly didn't understand the point they were trying to get across.

"Werewolves are forbidden to interact with vampires. That includes stepping on their land." June said, and his serene brown eyes turned on her.

"We came here to remind Carlisle of the borderline. Emmett and Rosalie crossed it yesterday." the second werewolf put in, scowling at the mates.

His gaze turned to June. She felt cold.

The intensity and depth in his eyes discomposed her to the extent of causing her to blink and inhale sharply.

"We apologize, Sam. It won't happen again. We're all new to this." Carlisle said, smiling at the leader who nodded and turned to the Volturi.

"Is there anything else we should know?"

Demetri glanced at June, who was intently studying the werewolf beside Sam. "No."

Sam turned and walked back into the forest.

"Come on, Jake." he called, and the werewolf started, giving the two guards one last look before following his leader.

"June," Demetri murmured, "Are you alright?"

June gave an affirmative nod and turned to Carlisle.

"The Volturi does not accept traitors and mistakes, Carlisle. I hope you remember that."

Carlisle tilted his head slightly, confused. Understanding flashed across his pale face and he smiled. "Never, June Volturi. I hope we meet again."

June gave a dark grin. "For your sake, Cullen, I hope not. I definitely hope not."

Now all that was left was her long-forgotten, darling sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's good to see you once again :) We've been battling different opinions and views, sometimes it isn't easy to have six people working on one story, hah. How was it?<strong>


	4. Antipathetic

June's sisters' place was obviously makeshift.

The Volturi guard stepped in, looking around in horror at the mess of papers and random knick-knacks littering the floor to such an extent June was forced to jump from one spot to another on her toes.

June's eyes narrowed at the rather manly items scattered on the coffee table and couch as well. Tennis shoes, an Ivy League jacket.

Demetri simply stood at the doorway, an amused gleam in his red eyes as he watched the fearsome June jump around the room like a prancing pony.

"Darrell?" June called out, frowning at the strangeness with which her sister's name rolled off her tongue.

"Who is it?" a deep voice called from the kitchen and June froze. Had they reached the wrong address? No, this, June remembered, was her sister's signature scent. Mixed with something that suspiciously smelled like… _apple cider_?

A human poked his head out of the kitchen, his electric green eyes suddenly round as saucers when he saw her.

"Oh gods..." he breathed, and a second later June was before him.

He blinked, disoriented by her quickness.

_Humans_, June sighed.

"You're a vamp, aren't you?"

It was June's turn to blink in surprise. "_What?_"

The man gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, if you're looking for Darrell, she's in bed."

"We don't sleep." June snapped, taking a step back. She didn't understand why she was still talking to this human; he knew about their kind so he must be killed. But something was stopping her. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

A mate.

The human had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Well _duh_. But we'll we- just kind of finished and-" he broke off as a heated blush crept up his neck and June exhaled sharply.

"_Darrell_." she called, feeling sick at the thought of her vampire sister having intercourse with a disgusting, fragile _human_.

What had she been _thinking_? Humans were weak, breakable and revolting. How could she-

"June?"

"You're June?" the man asked, staring from one sister to the other in shock.

"Hello, _sister_. You seem to have found your… other half." June's stare was piercing and angry and Darrell could only shift closer to the man, her stance protective.

Two hundred years changed relationships.

"Sit down, will you? And your mate." Darrell offered, a tense smile on her face. She knew what her sister was capable of and more than herself, she was concerned for her mate's safety.

June's gaze flickered to Demetri, who had been watching the exchange silently. They did not deny the statement. Best if Darrell did not know who June's real mate was. Or anyone for that matter.

"Of course."

They sat.

The silence was thick, asphyxiating. Darrell was practically beside herself with worry. What had she done wrong to have the Volturi personally contact her? Yes, she had told a human of her kind. But he was going to be turned in a week; they had already discussed it.

"So… what brings you to these parts?" she asked.

"Nothing major. How are you?" June asked, and Darrell felt colder than usual. Her sister was stretching it out, avoiding the topic. What did she want?

"Fine. You've obviously met Emanuel."

June's red eyes surveyed the dark haired man. Emanuel felt awkward under the young girl's scrutiny. She looked the part of an average, pretty teenager but the impassive, reserved blue eyes were unnerving. Darrell had told him about her and the Volturi, and at first he refused to believe it. How could vampires exist? But the facts told him otherwise.

"Yes. Emanuel. It's a pleasure to meet my sister's husband."

"Oh! We're not married. Yet." Darrell's affectionate grin at the man made June mentally scoff. What madness.

"Pity. Well, we haven't much time to spend in your company, I'm afraid," June began, feeling Demetri shift restlessly beside her. "Your mating has been completed, I presume?" June merely asked for formalities. She could smell the signature scent of her sister all over the human. And the red bite mark on his collarbone did nothing to rebuke her remark.

Emanuel blushed. "Yeah. So, why're you guys here again? We know the rules, she's gonna turn me next week."

"Oh? Well, then that's one issue we needn't touch upon then. What-"

"You talk like an oldie." Emanuel burst out, before freezing in shock. Shit, he did _not _just say that to the vampire police.

Darrell's grip on his hand tightened as familiar blue flames spat at June's shoulders.

"I'm sorry?"

"Alright, this is taking far too long," Demetri hissed, standing up. Darrell bared her teeth at him, pushing Emanuel back onto the couch and standing as well.

"Stop it. This is ridiculous. Darrell, I would advise you to keep a tighter leash on your _mate_," June raised her voice, glaring at Emanuel when he opened his mouth to protest, "and we've just come here to inform you that you must follow the 'vegetarian' diet. Thank you for your time. Come, Demetri." the female Volturi guard commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Is that it? You won't stay? Not ask about our wedding?" Darrell spoke before she could stop herself.

Demetri glanced over at June, apprehensive. He knew, she was not comfortable around her sister. Rarely did she ever raise her voice.

"You wouldn't want me there."

"You're my sister. I'll always want you in my life."

"Perhaps if you had joined the Volturi as I had, we would be together," June snapped.

"You chose your way, so did I. But that doesn't mean we can't-"

"My master wouldn't allow it." June was looking for excuses to not come and she knew it. They both had been offered places, but Darrell declined. She was more sensible, less reckless and power-hungry than her younger sister.

"Oh, I'm sure if I ask he'll come around. Stay the night? You and your mate." Darrell smiled at Demetri; he was frozen in stone. He had nothing to say, it was all up to his superior to decide.

"No. But is there anything you'd like me to pass on to Sulpicia? A message of greeting?" June said finally, debating the matter.

She had multiple reasons not to stay: her mate being one. She had no clue who it was, but he was close. Or she. June had no preference either way, they were to be a mere distraction anyway.

"Uh, yeah," Darrell left and returned in a flash, handing an envelope to her sister. "Give this to her. And tell her I said hello. June, in complete confidence please. And don't read it."

June pursed her lips in disapproval. She hated not knowing what was going on. "Very well. I shall send your regards," she surveyed Emanuel. "And I will be seeing you very soon, Emanuel. Hopefully, we can fight sometime together."

Emanuel paled. Demetri smirked.

They departed for Italy.

* * *

><p>"Darling, we mustn't fall prey to such nonsense." Aro tried to sooth his beautiful mate but she would have nothing of it.<p>

"Nonsense! This is not an unreasonable request, Aro, and you know it. The girl simply wants her sister to live with her for a month. What harm can it bring to your guard? You have enough as it is."

"Sulpicia, you know how much I… treasure June." Aro said, "It would kill me to be separated from a child I believe to be my own."

"You forget, Aro. It was I who introduced you to her and I alone who trained her. Do not try and fool me with your sweet words." Sulpicia said lightly, red eyes gleaming in the candle light.

She lay naked on a large silken bed, her mate pacing before her in his irritation.

"Read the letter again." he demanded, and Sulpicia sighed but complied.

_Dearest Lady, I come with the humblest regards. You may have forgotten me in the past two eons (hundred years) ago but I remember you all with absolute clarity. I wish to make a single request, in return for my sacrifice of my sister all those years ago. When I agreed to allow her to join your ranks, you welcomed her with open arms and I am grateful to you for giving her such comfort._

_But the time has come for me to demand a single supplication: June would be allowed to come and live with me for a month at my residence near the Olympic coven. Thirty days in a vampire's life mean absolutely nothing at all, and I am sure that you would not be requiring her in this given time period. I would highly like her to be present at my wedding (as the rest of you) and get to know my younger half better. I am sure all these years have immensely changed her. Please do consider and inform me at your convenience._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Darrell Whittock_

Sulpicia smiled fondly; she had truly taken a liking to June's sister and was disappointed at her refusal to join their ranks.

How could she refuse such a simple request of her favorite? Aro would have to manage- it was only a measly month after all.

"Aro, there have been many times in our time together that you have failed and I helped you to the fullest of my powers, asking nothing in return but your faith and love-"

"Love! Have you no sense left, my darling? We are creatures of the night, we do not _love_." he spat.

"Trust, then," said his mate patiently, "I have asked for nothing. Can you overcome your over-protectiveness and selfishness for this once? You musn't be afraid of June's loyalty wavering, she looks up to you in the utmost of awe." Sulpicia was having a hard time reasoning with her husband. He was a stubborn vampire, and a selfish one at that. But she was adamant.

"I- Oh, don't give me that look." Aro hissed as Sulpicia gracefully stood to wrap her bare self around him.

"Come now, love. For me?" she purred, red eyes dark and seductive.

The Volturi leader's sharp jaw was clenched and eyes narrowed from holding himself back. If he could he would ravish his mate right there and then, meetings and arguments be damned. But he had duties, responsibilities to uphold.

"Fine. _Fine_. She may leave. I will inform her of it now." Aro succumbed to Sulpicia's endeavors and she gave him a heart-stopping smile, as if he had any left.

"Good. Don't keep me waiting too long." she whispered in his ear and Aro's lips twisted up into a smile.

"Never."

* * *

><p>"You sent for me, master?" June bowed, before looking up into the sharp red eyes of the man who had controlled her for almost twenty decades. She held no regret or resentment though. Only reverence.<p>

"Yes." Aro was more than having a small issue telling one of his favorite's to leave. He also knew she would try and refuse. Which would only make it harder for him.

Why had he been convinced into this? Lust was a powerful thing.

"Is it serious?" she took the liberty of asking.

"Not particularly. In the letter you conveyed to us from your sister, she has asked a particular… appeal I find difficult to agree with."

"Would you like to relieve your burden? I was curious of the contents of the letter." June wondered, eyes landing once again on the window. The excess greenery was giving her a non-existent, impossible-to-have headache.

"June, I relieve you of your duties and responsibilities to the Volturi from this moment on for thirty days. You may choose to decline. You will take residence in Washington D.C. with your birth sister. Do you agree?"

"No." the answer was immediate. He expected it.

"Then I'm afraid I have no option but to force you."

"Have I done something to displease you?" June's mind was racing; what had she done wrong in the past year? All had gone well, assignments completed and feeding clean.

"No. My mate wishes to consent to your sister's request to have you live with her for a while." Aro explained, his patience was not as good as his wife's.

"_Darrell_ has asked me to come?" June's lips were parted in surprise, fists clenched.

How _dare _she. She had no right to make such demands; June was not some object to be passed around. She absolutely _refused _to leave.

"Yes, June. And if Sulpicia wishes it, there is nothing more to discuss. I will see you in four weeks time."

"But-"

"Your word, June. I would like to have your word." Aro raised an eyebrow and June felt like stomping her foot like a child and throwing a temper tantrum. Why would Sulpicia agree to such idiocy? What would she do with her sister? Be a third wheel? No thank _you_.

But June also knew a vampire could never refuse their mate.

And a vampire's word is the highest honor one must uphold.

"You have my word, master. I will take your leave." she said stiffly, and Aro gave a bright smile and clapped his hands together.

"Good! Be well, my child. And know that if any crisis occurs amidst your family - us - you are to return immediately. Understood?"

"Of course."

Aro nodded, turning away.

And left June staring resentfully behind him.

* * *

><p>She looked around the arrivals gate, blue eyes searching for her sister.<p>

"June!" Darrell almost knocked her younger sister over in a crushing hug which would have broken at least ten bones in a human's body. June tried to keep the flames at bay.

"Hello, sister." she answered, voice strained. She did not particularly enjoy physical contact.

"Thank you so much for coming! God, you have no _idea _how excited I am right now!" Darrell squealed like a teenager, grabbing June's suitcases and briskly walking over to a blue Honda.

"I suppose I am too." June sighed. She thought that as long as she was with Darrell and Emanuel, she might as well try and enjoy her time with them.

But after Darrell's tense attitude a couple of days ago, why was she so... cheerful now?

"Oh, don't worry. We'll totally revamp your look," Darrell grinned. "Hah. Revamp. Geddit?"

June's lips found themselves in her usual frown. "Your sense of humor is severely lacking."

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill, Junie! Aren't you excited, the maid of honor to my wedding?" Darrell brushed the comment away.

"What in the name of-"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I invited so many people! All these friends I made during my travels, you _have _to meet them. Say you will? And be nice." Darrell pouted playfully, starting the engine.

"Alright." June agreed reluctantly. She was already regretting the decision made by Aro to come here. But she had also agreed because she was required to speak with Carlisle.

"Oh, and BTdubs, you'll have to turn vegetarian for a bit." Darrell added with a smile.

"_What!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 4 is up for reading and reviews! Gosh, we are <em>so <em>sorry that took so long, two of us were travelling and wifi isn't the best in the mountains :P But we made it longer than usual to make up for the lost love. :) Tell us everything you thought, and it's up to you: Jacob or June's POV next? **

**Gracias!**

**- A&M**


End file.
